Cleanliness of spaces such as vehicle garages, living and work spaces is a time consuming task for many homeowners, and a significant expense for businesses. Open doorways such as a garage or entrance door offer an opportunity for leaves, dirt and other debris to be blown or carried into the garage, living area or workspace.
Cleaning or removal of the debris after entrance to the space by sweeping, vacuuming or other means is less efficient than preventing entrance of the debris in the first place. Cleaning the areas surrounding the entrance is not always practical or feasible, since wind or falling leaves can quickly accumulate new debris. Debris removers such as brushes or mats at the entrance are not often effective.
An improved means of preventing entrance of debris to garages, work and living spaces is needed.